I Want to be Champion
by Fire Bear1
Summary: Malfoy has decided that he'd going to show up Potter this year and so he hatches a plan after the Triwizard Tournament rules have been announced at the Halloween feast.


**_So, I've been re-reading Goblet of Fire because I wanted to catch up on Pottermore. (Only at the second task but I've taken over where Pottermore is. ¬.¬) And I noticed some things. The one relevant to this is that Malfoy asks Harry if he's gonna put his name in for the Tournament. And I had a few thoughts and..._**

* * *

Draco eyed the common room. His eyes roved over the green couches and chairs, the flickering fire in the grate, the people sitting, chattering excitedly.

He was looking for someone to help in his plan. However, no-one seemed to be preparing to leave. Which was annoying and inconvenient. Sighing, he considered just finding someone instead of waiting. It was at this point, fortunately, that he noticed Warrington. He was sitting closer to the door than he usually did and kept making furtive glances around the room.

The blonde boy grinned: he had found someone to serve his needs.

* * *

Warrington stood when the common room had emptied. The green lights had dimmed and the fire was low. Just as he reached the door, however, he heard someone clearing their throat. The large boy jolted in surprise and looked round, gazing down at Malfoy.

"Yeah?" he said in a low growl.

"I take it that you're going to put your name in the Goblet?" asked Draco in his usual drawl.

"So?"

"Well, I would be in your debt if you put mine in for me, as well, _friend_," continued Draco with a small smirk.

"Why should I do that?" Warrington certainly looked unhappy with the prospect of having to cross the Age Line with Draco's slip of parchment.

Malfoy almost sighed. However, he kept his composure as he smiled happily at the larger boy. "Well, my father _did_ buy the Slytherin Quidditch-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," said Warrington, hurriedly. "C'mon."

Relieved, Draco followed his fellow Slytherin out of the common room. They sneaked their way along the dark corridor, keeping to the shadows. Then again, being in the dungeons, the corridor was pretty much all shadow. Draco could feel his heart beating faster than normal. He was so close to his goal.

During the summer, his father had announced that the Triwizard Tournament was to be held at Hogwarts. Draco had been surprised but became delighted at the prospect of finally making his father proud. Lucius had pointed out that _his_ son should be capable of beating everyone in the Tournament.

Then they had announced their stupid age restrictions. Draco had been mortified. Not only was he not allowed to compete but they were making a mockery of a long tradition. It shouldn't be allowed, this age restriction. So he had decided that he would get his name in via a fellow Slytherin. Neither of them would admit what they had done should that barmy headmaster find out.

When they finally reached the Goblet, Draco let Warrington place his name in first. He wanted to make sure it worked, that Warrington was allowed to put names in. When the burly boy had stepped back, his name now inside the Goblet, Draco paused before handing his parchment over, watching the Goblet for any abnormalities. It seemed to be fine, however, so he let Warrington take his neatly written and clearly legible piece of parchment. He didn't want there to be any room for error.

As before, Warrington stepped forward. Draco's heart sped up. It was now a thundering noise in his ears. His breathing had slowed – he was sure he had actually stopped. He watched with wide eyes as Warrington slowly, slowly, moved his hand over the Goblet. Then the parchment was dropped and it fluttered downwards. Warrington came back to Draco's side as his name fell into the Goblet.

Draco Malfoy had gotten past Dumbledore's Age Line!

Just as he breathed out in relief, however, the blue flames turned red. Draco and Warrington's eyes widened. One finger of flame reached higher than the others and a piece of parchment was spat out. Glancing at Draco, Warrington caught it and read the name. With a shrug, he handed it over to Draco. The Slytherin looked down at his own name. Trying not to show his disappointment, he turned and swept angrily down the dungeon steps, Warrington trudging after him in his wake.

* * *

_**So, basically, I did think Malfoy would probably try to get his name in (for his father).  
**_

_**Then he probably got really annoyed that Harry got his name in. That's probably why he talked to Rita Skeeter so much. I mean, if you were a Death Eater, you wouldn't want a journalist snooping around - I would definitely have warned Draco not to talk to her. And I bet Lucius did, too. But Draco probably got so angry that he went against that advice. **_

_**Or something.**_

_**Also, no-one actually saw Warrington put his name in so I thought he'd do it at night. **_

_**That's about it, so, yeah. :)**_


End file.
